


Merlin fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Poetry, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Merlin/Morgana

  
  
  
  
_My heart is crowded full of foolish thoughts_  
_Like early flowers in an April meadow,_  
_And I must give them to you, all of them,_  
_Before they fade._  



	2. Merlin/Morgana

  
  
  
  
_Let love devour you, and then you can say ‘I lived’, when it comes to kill you._  



	3. Gwaine/Morgana

  
  
  
  
_—softly, with hands as gentle as rain, I shall strangle him._  



End file.
